Can't play me no more
by Awshley
Summary: : One-shot. Leah, te estoy suplicando. Sólo concédeme esto. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño pero… necesito sentir tus labios una vez más. Leah/Sam. Para Cafesitodeldia. Tequiero, linda


**Disclaimer: **Newsflash! Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer & ya saben. Cabe aclarar que sólo la trama es mía & me estoy basando, un poco, en »_Broken Strings_« de James Morrison que es amor **  
Summary: **One-shot. Leah, te estoy suplicando. Sólo concédeme esto. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño pero… necesito sentir tus labios una vez más. Leah/Sam.**  
Regalito para: ****Cafesitodeldia** Porque es bien awesome & hace como… unos cuantos días que la conozco & me cae re-bien (: & casi la hago que me escriba algo con Bella xD Pero no, le di mas opciones haha. Te quiero, bonita. Espero te guste, lo hice con mucho amor

**»Can't play me no more«  
**

_I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
to make it all okay_

**LEAH's POV**

Hacía poco más de un mes que todo con Sam había terminado. Él ahora estaba con Emily, mi prima y una de mis mejores amigas. No me podía explicar cómo Sam había dejado de quererme, cómo puedo olvidar todo lo que teníamos, tirarlo a la basura y comenzar desde cero con alguien que apenas conocía. No quise mayor explicación, no rogué por su amor ni traté de cambiar su decisión. Al principio dolía mucho pero ahora duele aún más. Me gustaría haberle pedido algo… más. Mayores explicaciones o… un último beso. Las cosas fueron tan rápidas que solo me centre en mi propio enojo y sufrimiento sin darme cuenta que nunca volvería a tenerlo conmigo, nunca volvería a besar sus labios y nunca volvería a tener su cuerpo.

*Flashback*  
Por fin vería a Sam después de una semana, una larga, larga semana. Antes de eso todo estaba bien, habíamos pasado todo el día juntos y todo marchaba normal. Pero algo cambio después de ese día: el se ha estado portando algo… indiferente y pareciera como si se estuviera escondiendo de mí.  
Durante esa semana yo pasé, la mayor parte de mi tiempo, con mi prima Emily, había llegado de visita y, la verdad, era una de mis mejores amigas si no es que la única. Le conté sobre mi maravillosa vida al lado de Sam y el futuro que teníamos planeado, ella parecía alegrarse por mí pero podía notar algo de envidia en su supuesta alegría. Pobre, ella no ha encontrado a su Sam, pero pronto lo encontrará, estoy segura.  
Los primeros días estuve tratando de contactar a Sam como loca porque, vamos, lo extrañaba como nunca. No habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos y lo necesitaba. Después de un par de días dejé de llamarlo y supuse que el tarde o temprano se comunicaría conmigo. Decidí darle un poco de espacio, en caso de que eso fuera lo que necesitaba.

Dicho y hecho, una semana después recibí su llamada preguntando si estaría en casa porque 'Necesitábamos hablar', no puedo negar que sentí como si mi estomago hubiera caído al piso, esas dos palabras eran las palabras que más temor me provocaban. Era el reflejo de que algo bueno no saldría de eso. Opte por no pensar en esas palabras y solo pensar en que vería a Sam, mi Sam.  
Pasaron unas cuantas horas y llamaron a mi puerta, sabia que era el así que sólo dije:

-Pasa.

Esperé a que abriera la puerta pero no, al contrario contestó desde fuera: ¿Puedes salir tú?

Me pareció extraño pero no contesté nada e hice caso. Llegué a la puerta y estaba sentado en los escalones de mi porche. Salí y me paré detrás de el. Comencé a acariciar su cabello y se paró inmediatamente sin decir nada, yo solo lo mire con ojos de sorpresa y cruce mis brazos en mi pecho. El nunca se había alejado de mí y… casi siempre era él quien buscaba cualquier forma de contacto conmigo. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y lo retuve ahí.  
-Te he extrañado- dije casi susurrando.  
El no contestó nada y llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos. Me pareció muy raro que no dijera nada y que sólo se quedara allí parado.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no habías venido?- comencé a ponerme nerviosa y lo pude sentir en mi voz que empezaba a quebrarse.  
-Leah, tú… las cosas…- exhaló pesadamente.  
Pude sentir como ese nudo en la garganta se apoderaba de mi y las lagrimas en mis ojos comenzaban a acumularse esperando con ansias salir a la superficie, pero no, no me podía dar el permiso de llorar.  
-¿Yo? ¿Las cosas? Sam, ¿de que hablas?- comencé a acercarme a él pero sólo se alejó así que mejor los volví a cruzar en mi pecho.  
Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó: Leah, yo te quiero y lo sabes- ¿me quiere? Dijo 'te quiero' no 'te amo', esto no iba bien- Pero… tú misma puedes notar que todo ha cambiado, nosotros hemos cambiado, ya no somos los mismos que cuando nos conocimos y… nuestra relación ya no es la misma. Lo último que quiero es herir tus sentimientos pero ya no podemos seguir así. Yo…- se detuvo y aproveche para decir algo.  
-¿Estas terminando conmigo?- pregunté estúpidamente. Claro que estaba terminando conmigo.  
-Sí. Yo he encontrado a alguien más y me he dado cuenta del futuro que tengo con ella. Créeme que no quería, para nada, que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma pero… no lo pude evitar, simplemente pasó y no sé como explicarlo… la amo y sólo sé que tengo que estar con ella. Hay un vínculo, algo muy fuerte que me atrae cada vez más hacia ella. Daría lo que fuera por no ponerte en esta situación pero, ella es una mujer tan- lo interrumpí.  
-¿Piensas ponerte a hablarme sobre _ella_? Sobre lo magnífica que es y ¿lo felíz que eres con ella? Por favor, Sam. Eso es lo que menos me importa. No se ni siquiera qué sigo haciendo aquí. Al parecer tu has tomado una decisión y yo no quiero saber más- comencé a sentir como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba y la ira empezaba a llegar hasta la punta de mis dedos. En lo que menos pensé tenia una mezcla de ira, tristeza, coraje.  
-No, Lee-Lee…- en el momento que escuché 'Lee-Lee' que él y sólo él me decía pude sentir como las lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y corrían por mis mejillas. Mi corazón se estremeció de dolor y lo sentí partirse en miles de pedacitos. Pero no reaccione así, al contrario, reaccione agresivamente.  
-¡No! No me digas así nunca, ¡nunca más! Lee-Lee ya no existe, sólo existe Leah para ti- me di la vuelta y me dirigí al porche de mi casa para, una vez dentro de ella, llorar como nunca lo había hecho, pero no frente a él, no podía permitir que viera cuánto me dolía esto. Ni el ni nadie podía saber cuánto estaba sufriendo en realidad.  
-Por favor, Leah. Emily y yo lo sentimos mucho- dejó salir así como si nada, como si 'Emily' fuera una completa extraña para mi. Me detuve en seco y me di la vuelta para darle la cara.  
-¿Emily? ¿Mi… Emily?- pregunte de incrédula.  
Sam llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, sabia que había arruinado todo con esto.  
-Creí que… te habías dado cuenta- contestó desviando su mirada al cielo.  
Llevé mis manos a mi pecho para contener toda la tristeza y coraje que estaba a punto de dejar salir de mi corazón. No contesté nada, me di la vuelta, entré a mi casa y avente la puerta detrás de mí. Subí inmediatamente a mi habitación y no salí de ahí en todo el día. Llore como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, pero a partir de ese momento me dije a mi misma que no permitiría que nadie me viera sufrir. Nadie, _absolutamente nadie_, conocerá mi sufrimiento ni mis debilidades. Sam nunca escuchará una plegaria de mi parte ni pediré las sobras de su amor. Viviré solamente para mí y para nadie más.  
*Fin de flashback*

De vez en cuando me encontraba con Sam y Emily. Dolía tanto verlos juntos y regocijarse en su amor y felicidad. Pero yo no hacia ningún comentario y hacia como si no estuvieran ahí. Varias veces Emily ha tratado de acercarse a mí para platicar las cosas pero yo evadía el tema. Platicaba con ella siempre y cuando el tema no fuera 'Sam/Sam y ella/Sam y yo'. Era mi prima y, lo admito, la quería pero siempre queda el resentimiento que es difícil dejarlo pasar.  
Esta semana ella cumpliría años y le estaban organizando un pequeño convivio en su casa. Hasta la fecha no me habían invitado y yo no pensaba asistir a menos que me dijeran.  
Yo estaba en mi habitación cuando escuché que llamaron a la puerta. Supuse que Seth, mi hermano, abriría la puerta pero después de unos segundos volvieron a tocar así que decidí bajar para abrir.  
Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. Me acerque a la puerta y vi a… a la persona que no esperaba no volver a ver en mi puerta nunca: Sam. Estaba de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Desde aquí podía admirar su amplia espalda, aún a través de su camisa podía ver cada uno de sus músculos bien formados y tonificados. Sus hombros eran amplios y sus brazos, flexionados, se veían aún mejor.  
Un pequeño sollozo salió de mi boca y lleve mis manos a mis labios para callarlo. Sam reaccionó y se dio la vuelta para verme.  
-Leah…- dijo con una voz tranquila.  
-Sa- aclare mi garganta- Sam, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunté de manera aparentemente amable.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó acercándose más a la puerta y estirando su mano para abrirla.  
-Supongo…  
Sam abrió la puerta y entró. Se paró en el centro del comedor, dio un vistazo rápido a la planta baja de mi casa y regresó su mirada a mí.  
-Extrañaba este lugar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¿Qué se te ofrece?- repetí.  
-Claro. Como sabrás, dentro de unos pocos días será cumpleaños de Emily y vengo a invitarte al pequeño convivio que le haremos. Será en su casa. Tus padres y Seth ya saben, pero yo quería invitarte personalmente.  
-Qué considerado- dije sarcásticamente.  
Sam no contestó nada y agrego: De verdad esperamos que nos acompañes, significaría mucho para Emily. ¿Contamos con tu asistencia?- presionó.  
-Tratare. Gracias por invitarme- me di la vuelta y me dirigí al lavaplatos para lavar las cosas de la comida.  
Por más que tratara de sonar indiferente, sabia que una pequeña parte de mi tristeza se colaba en mis palabras. No me pude percatar si Sam se dio cuenta de esto pero, supongo que no.  
Escuche la puerta de mi casa cerrarse y supuse que ya se había ido. Cerré la llave del agua del lavaplatos y lleve mis manos a mi corazón, o lo que quedaba de él. Sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos y una voz me sacó de trance.  
-Lee-Lee…  
Me di la vuelta inmediatamente y ahí estaba él: Sam. Estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de mí y tenia sus manos extendidas, en el aire, hacia mí. No sabia qué intentaba hacer así que me compuse y hablé.  
-¿Olvidaste algo?- pregunté.  
Sam se acercó aún más a mí y yo lo detuve poniendo mis manos en su pecho.  
-Sam, ¿Qué haces?  
-Lee-Lee… yo… sé que no hemos hablado de nosotros desde que sucedió, pero… aunque no lo creas te extraño, Leah. No digo que dejaré a Emily, no, claro que no. Pero… aún siento algo por ti, fueron muchos años juntos como para olvidarlo todo. Siempre sentiré esto por ti, fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida y… la forma en que nos amamos sé que jamás la volveré a experimentar.  
Mi cara no podía reflejar más confusión. Aun lo amo, pero… no.  
-Lee-Lee, por favor… solo… solo esta vez- suplicó llevando sus manos a mi cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo como nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. No pude evitar apoyar mi mejilla en su mano: sentí su calor a través de mi piel y era una sensación que extrañaba mucho.  
No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer lo que Sam me estaba diciendo. Yo juré y perjuré que no rogaría por su amor ni pediría explicaciones, pero… y… ¿Qué si es el quien ruega por mi? ¿Qué si es el quien me busca? No tenía respuesta para esas preguntas.  
-Yo… se que te he hecho mucho daño, Leah. Pero ¿acaso me vas a decir que ya no sientes nada por mí? ¿Me vas a negar que aun recuerdas todas las veces que estuvimos juntos, todos los besos, caricias?- preguntó pegando su cuerpo al mío y pude sentir su aliento en mi rostro. Me deje embriagar por el y toda duda comenzó a desaparecer. Bajé mi rostro para evitar hacer contacto con su aliento o sus ojos y fue cuando por fin pude decir algo.  
-E…Emily…- dije entrecortadamente.  
Sam rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y contestó: Lo sé, lo sé. La amo pero… no es tú.  
Sus palabras me hicieron levantar mi rostro para verlo a los ojos.  
-Sam… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Ya te llevaste mi corazón, ¿Qué mas quieres?- caí rendida ante sus palabras y dejé salir esas palabras que iban cargadas de tristeza y vulnerabilidad.  
-Lo siento, Leah. No sabes cuanto lo siento- contestó acariciando mis labios con su dedo índice.  
Moví mi rostro un poco para evitar el contacto de su dedo con mi boca.  
-Sólo dime ¿Qué quieres de mi?- repetí.  
Sam acuñó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos, miro a mis ojos y contestó:  
-La última vez que… cuando terminamos… No tuvimos un último beso, no me atreví a pedírtelo. Creí que eso empeoraría aún más las cosas y aquí me tienes, ahora, rogando por un beso tuyo.  
-¿Un beso? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- pregunté.  
-Si, Lee-Lee. Solo un beso. Eso es todo. Ocupo probarte una vez más. Ocupo sentir tus labios amoldarse a los míos en un perfecto beso.  
Un beso. Solo un beso. Eso es todo lo que quiere. Pero… me arrepentiría de esto después cuando me sienta como basura al ver que me abandona una vez más para ir a brazos de Emily y a su perfecta vida juntos.  
-N-No. No puedo, Sam- me negué empujándolo para que se alejara de mí.  
-Leah, te estoy suplicando. Sólo concédeme esto. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño pero… necesito sentir tus labios una vez más.  
Negué con la cabeza, pero… a quien engaño. Yo también lo deseo. Quiero besarlo y que me envuelva en sus brazos una vez más. Y no soy yo quien lo está pidiendo, es el quien ha venido a mi rogando por un poco de mi amor y… yo aun tengo mucho amor por ofrecerle. Además, esto seria solo por hoy, sin consecuencias. Esto no me haría amarlo más porque… es imposible.  
Sam se acercó una vez más a mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus grandes brazos. Lleve mis brazos a su cuello y comencé a jugar con su cabello. Me pegó contra su cuerpo y yo gemí.  
-Solo… por hoy- susurró Sam en mi oído.  
Suspiré y accedí mentalmente. Tiré un poco de su cabello para verlo a los ojos y… pasó.  
Nos acercamos para que nuestros labios se encontraran. Al principio fue… extraño. Permanecimos estáticos por un par de segundos pero después nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse en sincronía. Maldición, cómo extrañaba sus besos. Su sabor. Sabía que esto me haría extrañarlo aún más. Sabía que lo nuestro ya había terminado y que no había, ni la mínima posibilidad de volver a estar juntos. Pero no le podía dar la espalda a esto… a el, a sus besos ni a sus caricias.  
Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a la mía y yo se lo concedí. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se rozaron ligeramente para después envolverse la una con la otra. Explore toda su boca pues sabia que seria la ultima vez que tuviera un beso de el.  
Apretó un poco su agarre en mi cintura para luego comenzar a disminuir la intensidad del beso. Llevé mis manos a su espalda y comencé a dibujar figuras irrelevantes. Sam llevo sus manos a mi cabello, después a mi rostro y acaricio mi mejilla. Acuñó mi rostro y nos separó delicadamente. Abrí los ojos y el me estaba viendo a los ojos, su mirada penetrando la mía.  
Sonrió un poco y yo dije: Ahí lo tienes.  
Sam besó una vez mis labios y dijo: Justo como lo recordaba.  
Tomó mis manos y depositó un tierno beso en ellas.  
Se dio la vuelta, soltó mis manos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
-Salúdame a Emily- dije para recordarle lo que le había hecho a Emily, su Emily. Tengo que admitir que me provocaba cierto placer el saber que aún me deseaba estando con Emily. Y no me sentía para nada mal por lo que acababa de hacer, ella lo merecía, merecía eso y más. Sólo me siento mal por mí misma, sabia que esto haría todo un poco más difícil.  
Sam me miró con ojos de sospecha pero no dijo nada y salió de mi casa.  
Dejé los platos y subí a mi habitación. Me senté en el centro de la cama y lleve mis dedos a mi boca. Comencé a pasar mis dedos por mis labios recordando el beso.

Yo sabia, perfectamente, que este beso no marcaría ninguna diferencia entre Sam y yo. El seguiría con Emily y yo… seguiría deseando ser ella. Lo nuestro ya no funcionaría. Es como una guitarra: una vez que se rompen las cuerdas, es imposible hacer música con ella. Sé que cuando me dijo la verdad sobre las cosas… me dolió mucho, pero es mejor que vivir en un engaño sin saber por quién me dejó.

Si todo este tiempo he intentado olvidarlo, ahora serás más difícil que nunca. He intentado perdonarlo pero… nada es suficiente para hacer que mi dolor desaparezca.  
Hoy obtuve lo que tanto me hacía falta: un último beso. Necesitaba tenerlo entre mis brazos una vez más, sentirlo mío y de nadie más.

El único consuelo que me queda es, saber que el sigue deseando mis besos tanto o más como yo deseo los suyos.

**Fin.**

Hola, lectores :')  
Yo de nuevo, ahora trayéndoles este Leah/Sam :3  
Espero hayan disfrutado leerlo y me den **Review **  
Sobretodo porque va con todo mi amor para una persona hermosa: **Cafesitodeldia **  
Espero te guste, bonita. Va con todo mi cariño para ti :'D  
Love,  
**Awshley.**


End file.
